


Honey Sweet In This New World

by Autumn_Days



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale, underswap
Genre: All skeletons were human!, But is turned into the smol edge lord, M/M, May bring them in later, May do lemons, May do skeleton heat, Multi, Other, Reader can be originally any gender, Reader can get ticked off, Reader is Uf!Sans, Skeleton are hot, Slow Burn, That means sin, Underlust was going to be in here for the lols, honeymustard - Freeform, probably will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Days/pseuds/Autumn_Days
Summary: You were a relatively normal human. You went to school, you did your homework, you had your friends, and you had your obsession- Undertale and it's AUs. But still, somehow, you feel like something was missing.And you were right.Your life changes forever when some men show up at your school to ask you some questions. The end result is them turning you into one of the skeletons from one of the many Undertale AU's, Underfell Sans.And that's not all. They made others as well. Undertale Sans, Undertale Papyrus, your boss and brother, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Sans and Underswap Papyrus.And some how, along with trying to be accepted as a skeleton in the human world, you find yourself falling for one. The tall, odd and relaxed Underswap Papyrus.------------------In short, this a slow burn honeymustard fic with a interesting twist.





	1. From Human To Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet! This is a honeymustard fan fiction! If you don't like that, than turn around and keep scrolling, no hard feelings! 
> 
> I'm going to clear this up now. You are a human, and you get turned into Underfell Sans. I don't want any confusion on that subject. Oh, and this is going to be slow burn, so that means we'll be working up to the romance slowly.
> 
> I'll be posting once a week with no set day, and please tell me if you see a spelling mistake so I can fix it! 
> 
> And y/n is you, so if you see that, that's your name before you get turned into Red.

You watch as the familiar sights of trees and farm land roll by as you gaze out the bus window. Your friend, Patrick, chats into your ear about something on his Xbox, but your barely listening. You have a feeling something is going to happen today, something important, and your trying to remember if you'd been told. Was there a test today? A quiz? A game? You honestly couldn't remember, if there'd been anything to remember in the first place.

You give a frustrated huff as you sling you bag over your shoulder and follow Patrick off the bus, his dirty blonde hair swaying at the bottom of your vision, he's always been short for his age.

"What's up?" He asks as you fall into stride with him.

"I feel like something important is going to happen today, do we have a test or something?" You question him in return.

"Just the norm." He replys as you hang your bag on one of the many hooks in the corridor.

"Hmm, weird." You mumble as you and Patrick walk into your class room, room 11.

Your school, Ikapo, was different from most schools. It schooled students from ages five to sixteen, had no uniform and had eleven year groups. At your first year, if you started when you were five, you were a year one, on your second you were a year two and so on so on till you were a year eleven. Both you and Patrick were fifteen, going on sixteen and that meant you were year elevens and it was your last year here and you were already halfway through.

You weave your way through the maze of desks to your small group of friends, Patrick close behind you. 

Sitting at the right end of the desks was your four other friends. Mitch, who's black hair was always a mess, was sitting on top his desk in a pale green hoodie and jeans. Jasmine was sitting at her desk, her long golden hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing her favorite denim jacket with roses on the copper buttons was talking to Olivia, who's honeysuckle colored hair was in a short ponytail and was wearing a purple kathmandu hoodie. And finally, sitting alone, probably waiting for you, was Hanna, wearing, to no ones surprise, her Underfell Sans cosplay.

Now, you and Hanna have a lot in common, but the one thing that makes your friendship thrive is both your love for Undertale and it's AU's. You two could talk for hours about how much of a cinnamon roll Underswap Sans, aka Blueberry, was or how inwardly Underfell Sans, aka Red, was a cinnamon roll. Both of your favorite universes were Underfell, Underswap coming as a close second for you.

Grinning, you plop yourself down in your desk next to Hannah's. 

"Hey." You greet her. 

"Sup." She says in return.

Hannah opens her mouth to say something else, but at that exact moment, the bell rings, and as if on que, your teacher, Mr.Fallen, walks in. 

"Good morning class!" He says to the intire class as he strives to the front of the room. "OK, people, you know the drill, it's roll time! Alex."

"Here!"

"Jasmine."

"Here."

"Nelson....."

*~*~*

Once the roll had been called and Mr. Fallen was satisfied that everyone was here, he asked us to get our silent reading books out. You get as far as pulling your book out of your bag before two men in black hoodies, dark blue jeans, black sunglasses and closely cropped hair walked into the class room. 

Why one stood by the door the other went up to your teacher and muttered something in his ear. Mr. Fallen clears his throat before speaking.

"Um, y/n, could you please go with these gentleman, they want to ask you some questions." 

You gulp as you stand up, your book still clutched in your hand, and follow the two men out the door.

They lead you down the familiar rout to the office. It only takes a couple of minutes to get there, and when you do, one holds the door for you, why the other follows you in. Sitting in one of the many plush chairs around the glass coffee table, was another man, only this time he was in a very formal black and white suit with no sunglasses.

"Ah, Miss.y/n, welcome! Please, sit down." The man greets you warmly, but makes no move to stand up.

You'd better be on your gard, you have no idea what these men want.

"Just y/n is fine." You say to him as you take the seat on the opposite side of the table from him.

"OK, just y/n it is, my name is Mr.Z." He smiles, "Now, as you know we brought you here to ask you some questions, so let's just get straight into it, shall we? First question, do you know anything about the video game Undertale or any of its ulturnate universes?"

You feel a smile grow across your face. 

"Your kidding right?" You grin, "I know everything there is to know about both!"

Mr. Z smile seems to grow at your response.

"Just as we thought, okay, next question, can you keep a secret?" 

Your smile softens as you nod and tell him that your knowen as one of the most trustworthy people at your school.

"OK, good, because what we're about to tell you, you may have to keep it a secret."

You nod at him to continue.

"Well our government is taking part in a world wide project to make magic and monsters real, only we're making them like the ones from Undertale. We've decided to make the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus, because they have the closes physical matter to humans and the most powerful magic out of all the monsters. But we want to make more than two, so that's where the AU's come in. So in total we will have six skeletons and three sets of brothers, the Undertale, Underswap, and Underfell skeleton brothers. Along with that goal, it will also be a social experiment to see how people get along with monsters."

Mr. Z takes a deep breath before continuing.

"We will be doing the transformation here, in this town, along with basing the experiment here. The skeletons will still live with their original familys, but most will have to move to here, and along with that, we have a house for them all to live in if they don't want to go their family homes, we'll also run any tests there and have a medical station if any of them get ingered."

You felt your head spin at this new information. They were making monsters, and not just any monsters, but the skeletons, and not just the orginals, but the Swaps and Fells too. 

"Wait, that must mean the whole soul thing exists." You say out loud.

"That's correct, along with the soul colors and trates." Mr Z

Your brain starts to relax as you processes the information and the puzzle pieces start to fix together, but there's one piece that doesn't click with the others.

"So what did you tell me all of this?" You ask.

Mr. Z's large smile turns into a full-out cheshire cat grin.

"I told you all of this because your one of the people we have selected to become one of the skeleton, Underfell Sans, also known as Red. You actually the first person we've tried and the best suited."

What.

"What?" You say, absolutely stunned.

"Yes, if you remember what I said before, you'll still live your normal life, and you'll still have most of your personality, with some added things onto it, and, of course, you'll be a skeleton. But you won't be alone, you'll have the other skeletons, and you'll have us. But, this is of course, that you agree."

Your brain finally catches up, and I soft smile spreads across your face.

"When would the transformation start?" You ask.

"Later today and it will take a week, I'm assuming that you agree?" Mr. Z replies.

You give a small nod.

"Excilent!" Mr. Z says, clapping his hands to seal the deal, "Do you mind if we give you a injection to knock you out, when you wake up, you would have been changed. "

"fine." You sigh, "But I'm doing times tables to distract myself, I hate needles."

"That's an interesting tactic." A new voice from your left.

You turn to see a young man in a green medical uniform, holding a small case that probably contains the injection.

You turn to face the wall and start counting the twenty-two times tables in your head. 

22

44

66

You feel a small pinch in your arm.

88

100

122....

Darkness.

\----------------------

"Do you think he's OK Papy??!!"

"I'm sure he's fine bro."

"Maybe some spaghetti will wake him up?"

"I'm not sure about that, Paps."

"We should just electrocute him!"

You wake up to the sound of voices, every single one matching to a face.  
You groan softly and open your eyes.

Standing around your bed is five skeletons, looking just like the art you'd seen of them.

Blueberry in his bandana and cape with his battle body. Stretch in his orange hoodie and green cargo pants. Papyrus in his battle body and scarf. Sans in his blue hoodie with the gray fluff and his pink slippers. And finally, Edge, your brother and boss in his red and black battle body. 

You look down at yourself. Even though your in bed, your wearing your day clothes a black hoodie with yellow fluff around the hood, a red t-shirt, some black shorts with a yellow stripe down each leg and some red sneakers.

"Hi everyone." You greet the assembled skeletons in your new voice.

"Your awake!" Blueberry squeaks, flinging his arms around your neck.

"Yeah, Baby-Blue, I'm am, but that's nothing to get excited about." You say, shifting uncomfortably in the smaller skeletons embrace.

"Yes, it is." A fimmilar voice says.

"And, why's that Mr. Z? " You ask him as he comes to sand next to your bed.

"Why we were transferring some determination into your soul, it almost broke under the pressure. As you can see, we managed to save you and the only side affect was that you slept a little longer." He says matter-of-factly

"Now, I suggest that you lot get some sleep, you have a big a day tomorrow." And with that, Mr. Z left the room. 

One by one, the other skeletons leave the room, Boss leaving last, glancing over his shoulder as he left.

You sigh as you head hits the pillow.

Tomorrows gonna be one hell of a day.


	2. School, why dose it exist again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because your a skeleton now, dosen't mean you get out of the public education system!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, this has only been up for 24 hours and people are actually reading this! Thank you so much! Oh, and since I'm sick today I decided to release another chapter, and here's a list so the skeletons nicknames, coz they can't all be called Sans and Papyrus!
> 
> UT!Sans- Sans
> 
> UT!Papyrus- Papyrus
> 
> UF!Sans (you) - Red
> 
> UF!Papyrus- Edge 
> 
> US!Sans- Blueberry 
> 
> US!Papyrus- Stretch

The sharp beeping of a alarm clock wakens you from probably one of the best nights sleep you've had in a long time. You usually get woken up around three am when your ginger tabby cat Thunder brings in his nightly 'gifts' and you can never get back to sleep. You roll towards the sound of the beeping, hoping that there's a clock as well, and there is! A black alarm clock with red bones scattered around it, reading the time 7:30 in bold red numbers. Who ever designed it had to know something Underfell. 

You hit the snooze button and sit up to look around the room for the first time. The walls are midnight black with red skulls dotted here and there. Two lone windows keep each other company on the left wall, draped with black curtains. The ceiling is the same black as the walls and the floors are a patch-work of black and crimson. The furniture is simple, but expensive. The bed is made of dark oak wood and a duvet that matches the carpet is draped over it. You glance behind you to look at the pillow case, black with a red bone in the middle, nice. At the foot of the bed is a medium sized TV stitting on a black box with the chanel box next to it, and the remote sitting on top of that. There's a set of draws made out of the same wood as the bed with a mirror on top of it and what looks like the door to a wardrobe next to it. The black nightstand next to your bed has the alarm clock on it, along with a small white lamp, a gold lava lamp, and... Your book. 

You retch out with your skeletal hand to pick it up, when you notice a note on top of it. You grab that instead and read it.

Dear Red,  
I hope you had a good rest last night, you have a big day today. I recommend you get out of bed or you'll be late! Please go left down the hallway and you should come to the kitchen and dining room where the other skeletons and I will be waiting for you.  
Yours sincerely,  
Mr. Z.

You shrug as you lay the note back on your book. Why dose Mr. Z keep saying that today was going to be a big day? You probably would of pondered over it longer if a yell hadn't come from the other side of the door.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! IF YOU'RE NOT IN THAT KITCHEN IN THE NEXT 55.651 SECONDS PUNISHMENT WILL BE DUE!!" 

"Coming Boss!" You call out, breaking into a nervous sweat.

Damn, you'd only seen the guy once, and yet you had only fear and respect for him. How dose that even fucking work?? 

You pull yourself out from under the covers and swing your legs over the side of your bed. Your still in the same clothes as last night, so you should be fine for what ever Mr. Z has install for you.

You quickly dart out the door, down the hall, and to where the note said the kitchen would be.  
And it was.

Just like your bedroom, the kitchen was simple, but expensive, with large white cabinets, probably stuffed with food, a massive dark gray oven that looked like it could hold and extra-large amracan pizza and a shiny silver sink and tap, big enough to hold a silver platter.  
Just off to the side of the kitchen was the dining table. It was huge, made out of bright birch wood and sat eight people. The chairs were made of the same wood, only slightly darker and had pillows on top of them made of silk and looked like they were stuffed with the softest feathers.

And strung between the two were five skeletons, eather sitting down, eating breakfast, or pouring bowls of cereal in the kitchen.

You strolled over to the kitchen and fill a bowl with fruit-loops from one of the cupboards, then you go over to the fridge to try and find something to put over them. You pull the white door of the fridge open and reach for the milk, before you stop in your tracks when you spy something else. A tall bottle of mustard. You grab that instead and squeeze some over your fruit-loops.  
Perfect.

You glide over to the set of draws, open them, take out a spoon, and walk over to the table, shutting the draw behind you.

You find yourself sitting between two Papyruses, your own to your left, and Underswap's one to your right.

Your Boss looks down and gives sniff in disgust at your cereal.

"Really Sans? Mustard?!" He says, his voice laced with distaste.

"What? It's good!" You say though a mouth full of cereal and mustard.

Before Boss can complain any further, Mr. Z walks into the room, carrying six, full, school bags.

This can't be good.

"Morning gentleman! You must be wondering why I have these bags with me. Well, just because your a skeleton now, dosen't mean you get out of the public education system. So, your still going to school. Those of you who can teleport will be responsible for delivering you and your brother to school. Your pearants will pick you up after school, except you Red, your still going to that after school care program that you went to when you were human. Now, can you please come and collect your bags, they have everything you need."

One by one, each skeleton went and got their bag. When it was your turn, you stalked up, snatched the bag out of his and went back to where you were sitting before to inspect the bag. 

It was black with gold bottles if mustard printed on it, scattered here and there. Each bottle had a thick crimson outline around it. The bag it's self had three compartments, plus probably some more hidden ones inside it. The zips were a shining red. On the left strap was a pocket that held a phone, you took it out and examined it. 

The phone had the default wallpapers and no pass code, you quickly changed that so the pass code was UFredSans. The case for it was red with gold skulls over it.

"On the left strap you'll find a phone pocket with a phone it, that belongs to you," Mr. Z starts again, "They haven't been released to the public yet and they're very expensive, so be very careful with them. Keep them on you at all times, even during class. We have explained to your teacher, Mr. Fallen, about this, the only condition is that you get your work done."

Your head snaps up when he says your teachers name.

"Did you just say Mr. Fallen?" You ask, well, more like demand.

"Yes, I did." Mr. Z says, blinking at you in surprise, "Did I forget to tell you that your going to Ikapo? Well, that's were your going. Anyway you should get going, teleport yourselfs outside the door of room 11, and make sure that you can't been seen, Mr. Fallen will explain a little bit of the situation to your class mates, he'll give you the que to come in, and follow Red's lead, just for today, he knows everyone the best. Well, you'd better go, have a good day!"

You sling your bag over your shoulder, slide the phone in your hoodie pocket, and walk over to Boss.

"Ready to go?" You ask him. 

"Yes of course!" He states, "The Great and Terrible Papyrus is ALWAYS ready!"

"Good." You nod in response before looking over to Sans and Stretch.

"Follow my magic." You tell them before gathering your magic around you and teleporting to your school.

*~*~*

You and the others appear behind the door and teleport your bags onto the hooks. It turns out the you arrived just in time to hear what Mr. Fallen had to say. 

"OK, class, now that we've done the roll, I have some very important news to tell you! Do you all remember a week ago when y/n went it take part in a test? Well y/n is coming back today, along with the other members of the test, they're going to be students at our school. Now, they're going to look a little different, but please treat them how you treat each other! Anyway, I'd like to welcome back y/n and y/n's friends!"

You take that as the que to walk into the classroom, the others in tow. And the looks one your class mates faces, as you make your way to the front of the class, are priceless! There all looking at you, mouths open and eyes bulging, even the teacher! Well, not everyone, Hannah look like she's just died and gone to heaven.

As you get to the front of the room, you and the other skeleton line up, bringing yourself in full display for the class. Then you start to speek.

"Hello everybody!" You drawl, "It's good to see you all again! Yes, it's me, y/n. Now, before you all start jumping to conclusions about why we look like this, let me explain."

And you do. You tell them what Mr. Z told you when you first meet him. You tell them a little about each universe. You tell them about souls and how monsters can see them. And finally you tell them about magic.

When you finished explaining, you walk over to your seat, sit down, and teleport you and your Bosses pencil cases out of your bags, the other skeletons following your example.

*~*~*

The rest of the day was pretty basic. Through lessons the rest of the class kept looking at you and the others. Morning Tea and Lunch were spent giving the other skeletons a tour of the school and introducing them to your human friends, who excepted you and the others as skeletons relatively well. But by the end of the day, you were pretty tired. And you still had after school care. Sigh. 

As you stood by the front door to the office, debating with yourself wether to teleport to yourself to the after school program, Flower Care, when Bree Gear slanted up to you.  
Bree is a bitchy year seven who has a reputation for having no respect for anyone, and definitely not you, infact, it was her life goal to torment you. 

"Hi y/n." She greets you, her voice honey sweet.

"That's not my name anymore, it's Red." You say to her in a gruff voice.

For a second she looks taken back, probably by your new voice, before she collects herself and the smile returns.

"So, what's it like being a freak?" She asks you, her voice full of fake innocents.

"Why the hell are you asking me? You've been a freak a lot longer than I have, infact, haven't you been one your whole life?" You ask her back. 

Bree looks taken back, stuttering for a comeback, when the Flower Care van pulls up. 

"Remember Bree, don't mess with a skeleton, it will end badly for you." You tell her before teleporting yourself into van, dropping your bag in the seat next to you. 

"Hey Taia!" You greet the driver.

"Hi y/n, are you sick or something? You don't sound go-" She stopped short as she looked at you.

"YOUR one of those skeletons?" She questions.

"Um, ya, how do you know about us?" You respond with your own question.

"It's all over the news!" She tells you before she starts driving down the school road.

*~*~*

Flower Care went as you expect, everyone reacting as you expect, well, that was until your Mother showed up. 

You were leaning against the wall by the sign-out clip board talking to one of the cocky little kids that you had always gotten along with, Austin, when she walk in to sign you out, and she saw you like this for the first time. And, of course, she didn't know it was you.

"Oh, um, hello!" She says to you, "You must be one of those skeletons that everyone is talking about. I'm Kelly." 

"Good to see you too, Mom." You say to her, grinning to show off your good tooth.

"Oh my God! Y/n! This that you?" Your Mom cries and she flings her arms around you. 

"Yup, it's me, in the flesh." You tell her, gently hugging her back.

She stands up and looks at you. 

"Are you happy like this?" She asks you.

"Yes I am." You confirm her.

She smiles down at you before signing you out and walking towards the front door. You follow her, grabbing your bag on the way out. You go through a gate and climb into your Mothers blue Kia Sportarge. You sit back, relax, and watch the town roll by your window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Shrugs*
> 
> Did anyone notice that Warrior Cats refrince? No? OK.
> 
>  
> 
> You can tell where I started to slack off.


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome home! Now, time for character development! 
> 
> THE REAL PUBLICATION DAY IS THE 20.1.2017 BUT I STARTED WRITING IT AT THE END OF 2016, SO IT SEND I COULD POST OT UNLESS I PULLED THE DATE BACK A BIT!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now that the basics of your life are set out, we can move onto character development, the fluff and the relationship with Stretch! 
> 
> Also, I'm SO sorry this took so long, lots of stuff just suddenly came up and I didn't have time to write!
> 
> Thanks to all who have read so far! I'm loving the support! Comments are ALWAYS appreciated!

You watch as the familiar sights of trees and farm land roll by as you gaze out your car window. Ed Sheeran's song Thinking Out Loud is playing from the stereo while your Mother taps her finger to the beat on the steering wheel.

 

You're finally going home.

 

You couldn't help but feel nervous at this prospect, I mean, sure, your first day back at school had gone well, but then again, you knew Hannah would be at your side, and you had the other skeletons with you. It was comforting to have others like you near by, even though you didn't know them that well.

 

But you have to face this one alone.

 

You had no idea how your Mother’s boyfriend, Theo, would react, or your little sister, Bell, who haddent even started Ikapo yet. Hell, for all you knew you looked like something out of one of her nightmares, but that wouldn't be a suprise, you are ment to look like something from a Kill Or Be Killed world..... You ARE something from a Kill Or Be Killed world.

 

You sigh softly as your Mother pulls up in your driveway next to your pale red brick house, baas scream from the paddock as your two milking goats realize your Mother's return. Welcome to the countryside. Welcome home.

 

You grab the handle of your edgy bag before teleporting out of the car to walk next to your startled Mother, who was walking towards the front door. Well, she has to get your new magic some how, to hell of she, or anyone else, gets jump scared once and a while!

 

As you aproch the sliding glass door, your mother stops to slide it open, and stays there to close it behind you. You walk through, eyes trained to the floor as you give her a small grunt as thanks, before lifting your head up to look at the shocked faces of the remaining two members of the family.

 

Theo looks like he's about to faint, his usually toned face was pale, pastel green eyes wide and bulging and his tattoo littered arms lying limp and useless by his sides. Bell on the other looked a mix of emotions. Her head was pulled back in shock, but tilted slightly to the side in confusion, a habit she'd picked up from watching to many cartoons. Her eyes were shining in curiosity, but you could see her small frame shaking in fear.

 

Your Mother steps through the open door and slides it closed behind her, before nodding at you to speak.

 

"Hey Theo, hi Bell." You mumble awkwardly.

 

"Y/n...?" Theo says, shaking his head, eather disbelief or to get the blood flow working in his face again, probably both.

 

"In the flesh." You joke weakly. Bell stares at you for a few more seconds, before shifting her gaze to your Mother, who is still standing behind you.

 

"Mom?" She asks innocently, "I thought you said you were going to pick up Y/n, who's this?"

 

Your Mother opens her mouth to speak, but you beat her to it.

 

"It's me Bell, Y/n. I, um, got chosen to, ah, part of a, special group of people who, umm.... Got, turned into skeletons....... But I won't hurt you!"

 

"You promise?" She asks, her sea blue eyes wide and shiney.

 

"I promise, Jelly Belly." You promise to her.

 

You watch with satisfaction as your little sisters eyes light up like fire works as you use your old nickname for her.

 

"Y/N!" She squeals loudly before leaping forward and flinging her arms around you.

 

And you immediately stiffen.

 

Ya see, though being a skeleton has many pros, it has cons as well- more so for you, since your Underfell Sans, and two of the cons for you are anxiety and anti physical contact problems, and both of them together aren't exactly what you'd call fun, as you just found out.

 

As you struggled with your internal battle and tried to steady your rasping breath, you gently placed your two skeletal hand on Bell's back. After about 30 seconds of one of the version of your own personal Hell, Bell steps back, just tilting her chin back and her eyes up to look you in your eyelights, the biggest smile on her face. Huh, when did she get so tall- oh, yeah, that's right, you've gotten shorter.

 

You try your best to curl your sharp fangs into a soft, comforting, smile. You risk flicking your crimson eyelights to your Mom and Theo, to see them staring down at you and your little sister with worry.

 

"Bell, sweetie, could you please go to your room and do your homework? Theo, Y/n, I have to have a little chat." Your Mom asks her.

 

"Okie doki!" She smiles before skipping of to her room.

 

Both Theo and your Mother walk over to the large cream and tan sofa that takes up half of the living room, you following in their tow like an obedient and lost dog. Your Mother and Theo desided to sit together on the left side of the couch, while you went to the right side, well out if touching range. Your Mother sighs softly before starting.

 

"Y/n-"

 

"It's Red." You correct her, "It's Red now, so, ah, I'd like it if you call me that."

 

Your Mom blinks slowly at you twice before collecting herself.

 

"Red." She restarted, "Do you mind telling us what happened just then?"

 

"Oh, um, well." You mutter, "As you probably guessed, there is more than one skeleton that was made, there's six of us in total. Each of us were created based of Undertale and it's replicas, Alternate Universe's, AU's for short. Every AU is like Undertale, witch is also known as the Alpha Timeline, but has different laws, peoples personalitys can be swapped, but the story will play out the same."

 

You take a deep breath before continuing.

"Most of the universes, like the original, are centered around the skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. Sans, for his punny personality, and his deep, supposedly dark, backstory, and Papyrus for his inthousasm, quirkyness, and love for puzzles. As I said before, there are six if us, three sets of brothers. One set is the originals, the others are from the two most popular, and the two first, AU's, Underswap and Underfell. My bother, who's also my boss, are the Underfell skeleton brothers. In our universe, the law is Kill Or Be Killed, witch led to a lot of messed up shit happening in our lives."

You pause for a moment as some bad memories from the Underfell Underground play in your head, wincing as they come. "So, long story short, I, ah, have some issues and mental problems from it." You finsh with a shrug, taking in your caregivers shocked faces.

 

"Um, wow, OK Y/n- sorry, Red, thank you for telling us.... You can, ah, go to your room now, if you like, we'll call you out when dinner's ready."

 

Your Mom stutters.

 

"Kay." You grunt as you stand up, walk though your Mothers obnoxiously clean kitchen, turn right to go down the short pale green hallway that leads to your bedroom. You grab the door knob with your skeletal hand and push the door open, looking around the room, you can't help but smile at the familiar room.

 

The carpet is a smooth deep dark blue, littered with small, shiny, sliver dots, that look like stars. A thicker, path like, cluster lead you to your twin bed, its frame's made of dark oak wood.

A thick, black, duvet with a lion made of stars printed on it, is draped over the plush mattress. Your three pillow cases are a deep purple with starts scattered over them.

Next to the bed is a small bed side table that holds your IPod docking station/clock (with your iPod plugged in) and a purple glitter lava lamp. The walls a painted to look like the galaxy, with stars, planets, suns, moons, black holes and long streams of silver stars all dancing along your wall.

The ceiling is the the same deep dark blue, but painted across it was glow in the dark sliver stars, shaped like the constalations.

Shoved of the far left corner of the left wall was your black wood homework desk, your laptop (and charger), and a tall bookshelf made of dark oak. Shoved in the right corner of the left wall, were two back sofas, both could fit four people comfortably, and a good sized TV.

 

Wow, your such a space nerd.

 

You walk down your path of stars over to your bed, only stopping breffly to grab your headphones and iPod, plugging the headphones in and sliding them on your skull before you power on the iPod and press shuffle on your music library. Flopping down on your bed, you smile a the song that plays.

 

_"It's been a long day with out you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."_

 

From the depths of your hoodies pocket, you feel your phone buzz.

Sighing, you fish it out of you pocket, type in your password, and look at the new text, huh, it's from the CIA.

 

**5:30 pm**

**CIA: Hello Red, hope you had a good first day back at school, but tomorrow come to the Skeletel Base. (the house that you woke up in today) We just need to run some tests and check your physical health. Please be there by seven thirty am.**

 

**5:31 pm**

**Red: Sure, ill b there, should I get Bos as wel?**

 

**5:31 pm**

**CIA: Yes, he will be waiting for you pick him up in the corner of Winchester Street.**

**5:32 pm**

**Red: K, thx**

 

You slide your phone back into your pocket, before closing your eyes and losing yourself to the music.

 

\--------------------------

 

"By everyone!" You yell into the house as you walk out the door. With out flick of your wrist, the glass door slides shut and you teleport to Boss. 

 

\-------------------------

 

"There you are Sans! You took your sweet fucking time" Boss snaps at you as you appear out of thin air next to him. 

"S-sorry Boss." You mutter, eyes to the ground as you teleport to the Skeletel Base.

 

\----------------------------

 

You end up in a the large kitchen/ dining/ living room with all the other skeletons.

 

Sans was walking out of the kitchen, a bottle of ketchup in hand, over to Papyrus, who was playing a card game against Blueberry. Stretch was sitting nearby, watching the game with mild interest. You and Boss glance at each other before walking over to watch the game. Boss goes to sit on the other side of the orange couch that Sans was sitting on, while you opted to sit next to Stretch on the light blue sofa. 

 

"What ate they playing?" You ask the skeleton next to you.

 

"An over intense game of go fish." He chuckles, taking one eye off the game to look at you. 

 

"How can a game of go fish be intense?" You wonder.

 

"Just watch." Stretch tells you.

 

You shift your eyes down to the game to see both players staring intensly at there cards, before Papyrus speaks.

 

"Do you have any nines?" He asks.

 

"GO FISH!" Blue cheers over his cards, before the intense stearing restarts.

 

You turn back to Stretch.

 

"Welp, your right, that is an intense game of go fish."

 

Stretch just chuckles as you turn back to the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are happy with this! I have accidentally deleted the start 15 times. So that go VERY tedious to write very very quickly.
> 
> Oh and if anyone was wondering, the lion made of stars is meant to be like the started sign Leo :P


	4. Spoopy scary skeletons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey mustard fluff, to make up for the lack of it on the last chapter.
> 
> REAL PUBLICATION DAY IS 22.1.2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I love you guys so much! I've had so much love on this story in the last week, I can't believe it! Thank you, all of you ♥♥♥

"MWEH HEH HEH, VICTORY IS MINE!" Blueberry yells at his new go fish victory, while Papyrus let's out a Nyeh of frustration at his loss.

Sans pulls himself up from his seat on the couch to pat his brother sympatheticly on the back.

"Don't worry 'bout it bro, you'll get him next time," He smiles, " you are the Great Papyrus after all."

"You're right brother, I AM the Great Papyrus and I won't let one Game Of Go Fish stomp on my Greatness!" The tall skeleton yells dramatically with a hand on his chest.

Papyrus removed his hand from his chest and stuck it over the table to Blue.

"Good game, my good sir!" The youngest Tale brother says to Blueberry, who grabs the offerd hand and shakes it vigorously.

"Good game indeed, Papyrus, but you should of known that you couldn't beat the Magnificent Sans!" The small skeleton bellows victoriously 

"Nyeh heh heh, maybe this time Blueberry, but don't count on you victory in our next round, for I, The Great Papyrus, will be ready!"

You and Stretch look at each other as you roll your eyes in sync, probably thinking the same thing.

Drama queens.

"Great, now that that incredibly fucking TEDIOUS game is over, can we move onto something interesting?" Boss complained from where he was drapped over his end of the sofa.

"Language." Blueberry and Papyrus scold in sync, making everyone, except Boss who opted to sit there grumbling, crack up laughing.

The younger of the Tales and Swaps looked at each other, shocked, for a few seconds before joining in the laughter.

"Looks like you all are getting to know each other," A Mr. Z says, the squeak of exspencve shoes accompanying him across the room to the six skeletons. "But I'm afraid we're going to have to cut it short, we have tests to do. If you couldn't all follow me please."

With that, he's promptly turns around and power walks across the room and through a large metal door, you and the other skeletons scurrying after him.

What's in room that the metal door leads to, you can't help but stare.

It's a huge training room that's about two times the size of a football field and is shaped like a rectangle. Taking up three fourths the far wall is twelve brand new archery targets, all lined up in a perfect row. The other one fourth is made up of six brand new, state of the art, shiney black treadmills. 

Printed along the right wall is three big versions of the archery targets, that from first glance look like they have probably enlarged a normal target by 65% and spray painted three to the wall, but that was just a guess. 

Along the left wall was a long table filled with snacks and drinks, ranging from bowls of chips, to containers of cherrys, to bottles of sprite and L&P, to bottles of coke and Fanta. 

Right in the middle of the room, taking up most of the space was a rectangle made of dirt, that kinda reminded you of the battle grounds in Pokēmon. At each of the short ends of the rectangle was a small box painted onto the ground in neon orange and right in the middle of the rectangle is a circle painted on the ground the same colour as the boxs. 

"Today's test is to see how well you all can fight. We want to know how well you can defend yourself with your magic and physical strength if someone tries to attack you." Mr. Z began, "We have you a fighting partner for to day, but every time we do this your partner will change. The pearings for today, in order of fighting, are: Blueberry and Red, Stretch and Sans, and Edge and Papyrus. Okay?"

Mr. Z stops talking as everyone nods in understanding, before continuing.

"The rules for the fight are, stay in your box untill I give the say so. Blueberry, Edge and Papyrus, because you have high HP, you will fight untill you have five HP left or you forfit. Red, Stretch and Edge, because you only have one HP, you fight untill you get to exsorsted or you forfit. Blueberry and Papyrus, if any of the one hps get hit, get to them as fast as you can and try and use your healing magic on them. And on last thing, what happens on in the battle, it's nothing personal, its just training, so don't take offense.  
Alrightly then, Blue and Red, your up!" 

You and Blue take your places in your boxs, eyeing each other up. 

"Good luck, Baby-blue," You call over to him nice and friendly, before shooting him your dead eye face. "You'll need it."

Blueberry says nothing back, he just keeps staring at you, his gaze intense.

"Fight!" Mr. Z yells. 

As soon as you and Blueberry hear the word, you imedently enter a fight, the smaller skeletons STATS coming up infront of you. 

~  
Blueberry Sans 

HP: 680/680

ATT: 6

DF:7

LV:1

EXP:0

Ready to persevere to the end of this FIGHT.  
~

You barley finish reading Blueberry's STATS before he lunches his first attack at you, a sea of blue bones.

You smile smugly as each bone sails harmlessly through you. 

"Hey Blue, you've got to try harder than tha-"

PING!

You barely jump in time as a white bone trys to knock you over from behind.

"Mweh heh heh heh, Red, your blue now."

Shit, that's right! How did you forget the first blue attack from Papyrus fight. 

Grumbling at your stupidity, you use your first attack. Blasters. The demon like dragon/dog skulls appair at random, firing a beam of crimson light from their open maws before disappearing as quickly as they came.

You do like to consider yourself a gaster blaster master caster after all. 

You watch with suprise as Blueberry manages to dodge most of them, only getting nicked by a couple. Thank Asgore for your Karmic Retribution knocking off more HP than it should.

You check Blueberry's STATS again.

~  
Blueberry Sans 

HP: 593/680

ATT: 6

DF:7

LV:1

EXP:0

Ready to persevere to the end of this FIGHT, still.  
~

As soon as you finish rereading Blue's STATS, you look straight a head, ready for his next attack.

Blueberry sends a wave of bones at you, each one a little higher than the next, which you easily dodge before you send out your attack: Small bones coming from eather side, moving so fast that Blueberry would have barely any time from when his feet touched the ground to when he jumped, and yet he still managed to dodge them all. 

You growl in frustration as you move out of the way of Blue's next attack, a slower version of the one you just used.

For your next attack, you just about summon a blaster bone combo, before you have a MUCH better idea.

You call out three small bones, evenly spaced and going a average speed, and one tall bone going really slowly.

Blueberry smiles at you smugly as he easly jumps the first three, and just as he's sizing up the last one, you knock him over onto his stomach with a bone from behind, turn the bone blue, and teleport over and sit in Blue's back, letting your attack faze through the two of you.

"Mweh! Get of me Red!" Blue complains from under you. 

"Nope." You grin. 

"Mr. Z!" The smaller skeleton yells, "This has to be cheating!"

"No, it's actually not Blueberry, there's no rules on this." Mr. Z smiles.

"So are you gonna forfit?" You ask the youngest Swap bro. 

Blueberry wriggles underneath you for a few more seconds, before going limp with defeat.

"FINE," He sighs, "I forfit."

"Then Red wins!" Mr. Z announces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is done. 
> 
> Also, at the start the of this chapter, I just felt the need to write Papyrus and Blueberry like that :P . Don't judge me.
> 
> It's currently 11:00 pm and I haven't slept all day. Sleep exists for a reason and I'm abusing it. 
> 
> And thank you all again for the lovey support! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for ideas and things that you guys would like in this fic! So say so in the comments! Or talk to me on my either my Instagram or Tumblur (I'll respond faster on my Instagram)
> 
> Instagram: @Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat 
> 
> Tumblur: @Silvermoon_the_sans_warriorcat


End file.
